


Truth or Dare?

by maely1234



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: but it works - Freeform, lowkey hints at starco because im shipping trash, slightly crackish, they are all just great friends and they all love each other, this was a request, what up yall its the star squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maely1234/pseuds/maely1234
Summary: “Oh, you think just because I’m the ‘safe kid’ you’re going to get something easy? Think again.” Marco claps his hands together, pondering. Star leans forward, trying to hear the quiet mumbles that come whenever he’s thinking hard about something. Finally Marco seems to decide on something, a smile covering his face. “I dare you to to do the skateboard extravaganza you were talking about with Janna the other day.”“Dude.” Jackie blinks. “Dude."“Well?” Marco asks. “Going to flunk out?”Jackie laughs, and even Star rolls her eyes playfully because by now Marco knows full well what Jackie is going to say. Jackie stands, declaring, “Get me on the roof already.”





	Truth or Dare?

Star drums her fingers along her knee, rocking back and forth in anticipation as she waits for Marco to answer the question. Jackie is on her left, languidly stretching her back. Janna sits to her left, smirking. Starfan13 is across from her, bouncing along with Star. 

 

Marco, in between Janna and Starfan13, sighs. “Do I really have to?” 

 

“Those are the rules.” Star reminds him, giggling as he groans. 

 

“Fine.” Marco ducks his head, cheeks flaming. “I used a pillow.” 

 

Janna snorts while Starfan sqeauls in excitement. Jackie comments with, “Huh, I was kinda expecting something a little stranger.” 

 

“Right?” Janna adds, and Marco buries his face in his hands. 

 

“Can we please just move on. It really isn’t that interesting.” 

 

Janna raises an eyebrow. “Please Marco, I would just love to hear about how you used to kiss pillows.”

 

As all of them burst into laughter, Marco simply mutters, “No, nope, we are not talking about this.” He looks around for a moment before deciding with finality, “Jackie, truth or dare?” 

 

“Hmm, dare. Let’s see what you come up with.” Jackie challenges, a chorus of “Ooo’s” coming from the other girls. 

 

“Oh, you think just because I’m the ‘safe kid’ you’re going to get something easy? Think again.” Marco claps his hands together, pondering. Star leans forward, trying to hear the quiet mumbles that come whenever he’s thinking hard about something. Finally Marco seems to decide on something, a smile covering his face. “I dare you to to do the skateboard extravaganza you were talking about with Janna the other day.” 

 

“Dude.” Jackie blinks. “ _Dude._ "

 

“Well?” Marco asks. “Going to flunk out?”

 

Jackie laughs, and even Star rolls her eyes playfully because by now Marco knows full well what Jackie is going to say. Jackie stands, declaring, “Get me on the roof already.” 

 

Marco’s gone a little wide-eyed, and Star wonders if he really expected Jackie to back down. Star leaps to her feet, brandishing her new and improved wand. “Sprinkle jellyfish lifter.” Star chirps, aiming the pastel pink beam at Jackie’s feet. 

 

The ground bubbles for a moment, the grass glowing, before a pale blue jellyfish floats out of it. More and more follow it, all of them with beady eyes and small smiles. A particularly big one swoops near Jackie and she hops on its back, trusting Star’s magic. 

 

Star leaps onto another, as do Janna and Starfan13. Marco is a little more hesitant, but after one hovers near him he begrudgingly slides onto its top. As they drift towards the ground, Star peeks down to see a gentle rain of sprinkles drop to the ground every time the jellyfish move their tentacles. 

 

When the jellyfish reach the roof, Star is the first one to leap down, her feet easily finding purchase on the roof tiles. Janna is next, grabbing onto the triangular top of the roof to keep her balance, as does Jackie. Starfan13 keeps her balance nearly like Star did, only having to throw her hands out at the last second. Marco lands firmly but ends up slipping. Star latches onto his hand quickly and pulls him to his feet. 

 

“Thanks.” He mutters to her, making Star smile. 

 

“So,” Janna frowns slightly, placing a hand on her hip. “How are we gonna do this?” 

 

“What do we need?” Star offers, waving her wand slightly. 

 

Janna sighs, dragging a hand along her face. “Is it weird that I still forget we have a literal magical princess with us on a constant basis?” 

 

“Yes.” Starfan13 whispers just as Marco says, “You get used to the feeling.”

 

Star giggles. “Aw, that’s sweet.” Truly though, her stomach bubbles with warmth. It’s moments like this, more than anything, that make her feel at home with the group of close friends she’s found her on Earth. 

 

Jackie spins on of the wheels of her skateboard, surveying the roof with caution. “Okay...we’re going to need the roof to be smooth down one part and also make a ramp going off of it, also a place to land that is a lot softer than the ground would be helpful.” 

 

“On it.” Star grins, readying her wand. “Roof smoother-outer beam. Super ramp creator ray. Giant fluffy cloud sheep blanket.” Star stares at her work, oddly proud even though this is rather simple. 

 

“You are literally the best.” Jackie’s eyes are shining as she walks to the top of the roof, where the tiles that have been slicked down begin. Star backs up, giving Jackie room. Starfan13 has pulled out a camera. Janna is still smiling, although Star thinks the dark haired girl is worried, from the way she tugs at her beanie. 

 

Star pokes Marco in the side. “This is going to be so awesome.” 

 

Marco only hums, looking considerably more nervous than either Jackie or Janna do. “I didn’t think she was going to go through with it. This is really dangerous.” 

 

“Relax.” Star waves a hand to the sheep below, most of who nibble on grass as they hover above the ground. “The sheep will catch her.” 

 

“Somehow that isn’t reassuring.” Marco quips back, but Jackie has lowered her skateboard and all of Star’s focus is on the older girl. 

 

Jackie takes in a deep breath, setting her gaze on the top of the ramp. Seamlessly, she tips the skateboard all the way down and begins to coast down the roof. She builds speed, a blur as she wooshes past them. As Jackie rides off the ramp into the air, she spins her board under her, her height building and building until she eventually slows. For a second, she hangs there in the air, motionless, but then she his hurtling towards the ground, and the sheep that cover it. 

 

Star runs to the edge of the roof, Marco and Janna on her heels as Jackie plunges into the pile of sheep. There is a moment of silence, everyone waiting with baited breath, and then Jackie bounces up from within the sheep laughing hysterically. 

 

“Take that!” 

 

“She made it.” Janna sighs with relief just as Marco does, and the two share a look of solidarity as Star creates a staircase for them to walk down. 

 

Jackie is still laughing when they make it down to her. The sheep part for Star as she skips up to Jackie. “Agh, I can’t believe you did that. It looked really cool.” 

 

“It did.” Starfan13 chips in, holding up the camera and giving Jackie a thumbs up. Marco nods in agreement and Janna grins. 

 

“That was so much fun.” Jackie sighs, sinking into the grass. “Thanks Star, and Marco for giving me that dare.”

 

Marco snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re welcome.” 

 

Jackie sits up, shaking her head even as her wide grin remains. “Okay, okay. Who’s next?” 

 

Jackie doesn’t take as long as Marco did to decide, quickly deciding. “Star, truth or dare?” 

 

Star taps her wand against her chin, trying to decipher which option is likely to be the most fun. This almost reminds her of the box game she and Ponyhead play on Mewni- Star makes a note to introduce her new friends to the game sometime after this- but Star has played that hundreds of times, she might as well go with something a little different this time. “Dare.” 

Jackie furrows her eyebrows, looking puzzled until Janna sneaks forwards and whispers something in her ear. Jackie leans back in to reply, and Star bounces in anticipation as she watches both of their grins grow. 

 

“I dare you to shoot Marco out of a canon.” Jackie proposes, Janna chuckling. 

 

“Wait how is that fair?” Marco looks around. “Isn’t Star supposed to be doing the dare?” 

 

“Yeah,” Janna offers. “Star has to shoot you out of a canon. That’s her dare.” 

 

“Why do you hate me?” Marco sighs, falling to the ground. 

 

“We do this because we love you.” Janna supplies, and Marco groans. 

 

“Sure, I’ll do it.” Star grins, watching as Marco gives a betrayed gasp. 

 

“I took you into my home. I fed you, sheltered you. And this is what you do to me?” Marco shakes his head. “¿Como pudiste?” 

 

Star shrugs, making a mental note to ask Marco what he meant later, after she shot him out of a canon. “Let’s get that cannon ready.” 

 

Marco groans again, staring up at the sky blankly. Star just smiles as she gathers up the sheep back inside her wand. He’s always kinda a ‘drama queen,’ as Janna liked to put it, but he would be fine. As if Star would let him get seriously hurt. 

 

“Super giant cannon explosion.” Star aims the blast at an empty spot of the backyard, her grin growing wider as it is revealed. The cannon stands nearly as tall as the house, decorated with colorful swirls tipped with star patterns. 

 

“Nice.” Janna pokes Marco with her foot. “Suit up cannonball.”

 

“Can’t I say no?” Marco lifts his head up. 

 

“I’m sure Star will make sure you’re fine.” Jackie reassures him, looking back to Star for confirmation. Star nods, silently summoning a parachute. 

 

“C’mon Marco please.” Star leans over him, dangling the parachute with one hand. “You know I can just come get you if anything goes wrong.” 

 

Marco stares up at Star’s hopeful expression for a few moments before sighing. “Fine.” The rest of the girls cheer as he stands, Starfan13 already having her camera prepared. 

 

“This’ll be fun.” Star hands Marco the parachute with a grin. Marco takes it slowly, shaking his head and mumbling “Las cosas que hago por amor.” 

 

This time Star doesn’t wait to ask, “What did you say?” 

 

Marco just smiles, clicking the final buckle shut. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

 

“Please, the moment Star got involved you couldn’t-” Jackie slams a hand over Janna’s mouth, giving the dark haired girl a warning look that Star doesn’t quite understand. 

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Marco says quickly, speed-walking over to the cannon. Star follows him, a confused  frown tugging at her lips, but that is soon replaced by another smile as she throws Marco upwards, the boy just managing to hand onto the bottom edge of the cannon’s opening. 

 

Star stands at the base, wand at the ready. Jackie and Janna pile behind her, both grinning in anticipation. Starfan13 backs up, aiming the camera into the distance. 

 

“Ready Marco?” Star shouts, letting a small flame gather at the tip of her wand. 

 

“Yea- wait actually-” Marco starts, but Star has already lit the starting fuse and she can’t hear anything else as it smolders closer to the base. 

 

It explodes with a bang that shakes the ground. Star actually has to blink to distract herself from the ringing in her ears, only to then frantically search the sky for Marco’s falling form. 

 

He rises into the sky, outlined perfectly by the lowered sun’s light. Star smiles as she watches the parachute unfurl distantly. Exhilaration runs through her, as if she was the one just shot out of a cannon, and she decides that it comes from the day as a whole. 

 

Playing around with Marco, getting into lighthearted arguments with Janna, talking about random things with Jackie, listening to Starfan13’s rambling- all of it combined makes Star wonder if she had ever been this happy just to be with her friends before. 

 

Either way, Star doesn’t plan to waste a second of it. Checking behind her to confirm that Jackie and Janna are still with her, she races past Starfan13. “Onwards, to go collect Marco!”

**Author's Note:**

> "Como pudiste" ~ "How can you do this?" 
> 
> "Las cosas que hago por amor.” ~ "The things I do for love."


End file.
